


Tsuna's Exhibitionist Days

by IWP_chan



Series: Informative Conversations [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enma the Pervert, Follow up to Blindsided, Gen, Shameless Self-Indulgence, there are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: "How do you sexily eat a banana?" Choke. "WHA-?! Why are you asking ME this?" "It's because you're one of the resident perverts." "What- just what gave you that idea?!"ORHow Enma learned about Dying Will Mode.





	Tsuna's Exhibitionist Days

Summary: "How do you sexily eat a banana?" Choke. "WHA-?! Why are you asking ME this?" "It's because you're one of the resident perverts." "What- just what gave you that idea?!"

OR

How Enma learned about Dying Will Mode.

_Set in the same 'verse as_ Blindsided _, now part of a series called **Informative Conversations**. _

**WARNINGS: Brief Discussion of Dirty Thoughts And Their Types, Fanboy Tsuna, Tsuna And Enma With Cats (Brace Yourself For The Deadly Cute Mental Images That Will Come), Shameless Self-Indulgence.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Enma smiled lightly, content with the relaxed atmosphere; he and Tsuna were out near the river, playing with cats, and none of their family members were there to cause chaos.

The cat that climbed into his lap purred contentedly and Enma smiled wider.

"Hey, Enma-kun?"

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?"

"How do you sexily eat a banana?"

Enma choked, the cat in his lap nudged his stomach, "WHA-?! Why are you asking ME this?"

"It's because you're one of the resident perverts."

"What- just what gave you that idea?!"

Tsuna gave him a contemplative look, "One, whenever you blush, there's an 80% chance that you're thinking of something dirty. And two, perverts recognize each other."

Enma _looked_ at Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun, you're not suggesting…"

"Enma-kun, you already know about how much time my brain spends down the gutter." Tsuna waved his hand, as if to tell Enma that it was no big deal, but Enma could tell that it was a big deal for Tsuna because Tsuna didn't look at him as he said his piece and was blushing.

Enma himself couldn't help but blush himself as he remembered _how_ he 'knew' about Tsuna's 'dirty mind'; he dearly wished there was a way to deal with accidentally finding your friend's R18 doujins.

(And how could Enma tell Tsuna that their versions of 'dirty mind' differed? That Enma's dirty thoughts involved real people while Tsuna's dirty thoughts involved how to write OTP smut?)

"You're doing it again."

Enma snapped out of his musings and flailed his arms, mouth repeatedly opening and closing, trying to find a way out.

"It's okay, it's not like the whole town knows or at least heard of it."

" _What?!_ " Enma squawked, the cat in his lap gave him an unimpressed look and went to cuddle Tsuna, "People in Namimori could guess?! Am I that obvious?!" Enma snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he just said.

"Oh, I'm referring to how everyone used to call me a pervert back in my first and the start of my second year of middle school."

Enma was _shook_.

"It's very embarrassing." Tsuna scratched his cheek, "It's because, for a while, I used to run around town in my boxers."

Enma. exe stopped working.

"Enma-kun?"

Enma snapped out of his shock, "H-how did that happen?"

"Dying Will Mode." Tsuna sighed.

Enma merely cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know Hyper Dying Will Mode and the Ultimate Hyper Dying Will Mode?"

Enma nodded.

"Well, there's a third mode, Dying Will Mode. When you're in Dying Will Mode-"

.

End.


End file.
